


Ещё один разговор

by Chif



Series: Семья [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: — Алек, ты представить себе не можешь, какие слухи ходят по Идрису.— Думаю, что в основном правдивые, хоть и немного преувеличенные.





	

— Ты должен был посоветоваться со мной прежде чем принимать решение, которое отразится на всей нашей семье. Да ещё и этот… — Мариз поморщилась, словно у неё под носом оказалось что-то дурное, — _колдун в Институте_. Алек, ты представить себе не можешь, какие слухи ходят по Идрису.  
— Думаю, что в основном правдивые, хоть и немного преувеличенные, — Алек закатил глаза и постарался не улыбнуться. — И, мама, это не первый развод в истории, не нужно так драматизировать.  
— У нас с твоим отцом были веские причины.  
— У нас с Лидией тоже, — твёрдо сказал Алек.  
— Это какие? — спросила Мариз, словно сама не знала. Или просто не думала, что он может признать их вслух.  
— Я гей, мам, — отозвался Алек со вздохом. — И я слишком люблю и уважаю Лидию, чтобы портить ей жизнь.  
Мариз сжала губы в ниточку, недовольная и злая на него, как раньше всегда злилась на Иззи за её “сомнительное поведение”. Но Алек уже не был тем мальчиком, которым она командовала как своим солдатом, и не нуждался так сильно в её одобрении. Конечно, ему хотелось его получить, но если ради него ему нужно было лгать всю жизнь… Алек точно знал, что это того не стоило.  
— Как будто я не понимаю, что на самом деле это всё ради _Магнуса Бейна_ , — сказала она. — Алек, ты понятия не имеешь, какой он человек. Его репутация…  
— Я знаю, какой он человек, — ровно отозвался Алек, изо всех сил пытаясь не выйти из себя. — И ты тоже знаешь, потому что сражалась с ним бок о бок и потому что плакала в его плечо, когда он спас Максу жизнь. Вот только теперь, когда угрозы не стало и всё пошло своим чередом, тебе удобнее об этом забыть. Потому что со сверкающего пьедестала превосходства Сумеречных охотников Нижний мир уже не так-то просто разглядеть, да?  
— Алек! — Мариз хлопнула ладонями по столу.  
— И я не притащил в Институт “колдуна”, как ты выразилась, чтобы осквернить нашими жуткими отношениями святую землю, что бы ты не думала. Сына Магнуса пытались похитить, и пока мы не поймаем человека, который это сделал, они оба — и Макс, и Магнус — останутся здесь. Под моей защитой.  
— Бейн не беспомощный котёнок, — сказала Мариз. — Он способен позаботиться о себе и о своём ребёнке.  
— Может быть, — Алек кивнул. — Но я не хочу, чтобы он делал это один.  
— Они не _твоя семья_.  
— Но они могут ей стать, — просто сказал Алек. — И я хочу этого — чтобы они стали моей семьёй. Если они согласятся.  
Мариз на мгновение прикрыла глаза, шумно выдохнув.  
— Хорошо.  
— Хорошо? — Алек удивлённо приподнял брови.  
— Хорошо, — повторила Мариз. — А что ещё я могу сказать или сделать? Ты взрослый мужчина и можешь портить свою жизнь, как тебе заблагорассудится. По крайней мере, пока Конклав помнит о том, что именно ты вернул им Чашу. Поэтому если тебе нужен Бейн… хорошо. Я постараюсь это принять.  
— Честно говоря, я ожидал такого скорее от отца, — признался Алек, и Мариз закатила глаза.  
— Ещё бы. У Роберта ведь… широкие взгляды на вопросы брака.  
— Прости, не хотел об этом напоминать.  
Мариз передёрнула плечами.  
— Не бери в голову, — сказала она. — И будь осторожен с Бейном. Что бы ты к нему не испытывал, как бы хорошо он к тебе не относился… Ты, правда, думаешь, что это продлится долго?  
— Я не знаю. Никто этого не может знать.  
Мариз нахмурилась и положила ладонь на его щёку, заглянув в глаза.  
— Я боюсь, что он разобьёт тебе сердце.  
Алек неожиданно понял подтекст. Мариз думала, что он окажется в том же положении, что и она сама — любящим человека, который влюбился в кого-то другого. Заранее поставила Магнуса и Роберта на одну ступеньку, потому что “репутация” первого в её глазах позволяла приравнять его к предательству второго.  
Алек не мог с этим согласиться.  
— Я боюсь, что разобью сердце ему, когда умру, — признался он, озвучив свой самый потаённый кошмар, о котором он ещё ни разу не говорил вслух.  
Мариз поджала губы и неожиданно просто обняла его вместо слов.  
— Если Бейн не понимает, как сильно ему повезло, я его всё-таки прикончу, — заявила она пару минут спустя.  
И Алек рассмеялся.

***

— Магнус.  
— Мариз.  
Алек затаил дыхание, но кровопролития не случилось — Макс вышел из комнаты в сопровождении Клэри, которая подняла на них глаза, решила, что ей хватит своей семейной драмы, и тут же повернула назад. Так что внимание всех сосредоточилось на Максе. Он на секунду замер, покачнувшись на своих коротких ножках, изучил их взглядом и целеустремлённо направился к Алеку с крайне сосредоточенным выражением на мордашке, а потом с размаху уткнулся в него, обхватив руками и шумно выдохнув. Магнус тихо фыркнул, скрывая смех. У Мариз округлились глаза.  
— Лек!  
— Привет, приятель, — Алек наклонился и подхватил его на руки. Свои первые шаги Макс сделал неделю назад и с тех пор не останавливался ни на минуту, заставляя всех постоянно быть настороже. По крайней мере, Джейс утверждал, что после того случая, когда Макс дотопал до оружейной и потянул на себя один из мечей, лежащих на столе, только блондинистость его шевелюры помогала скрыть появившуюся в ней седину. — Мам, познакомься с Максвеллом-младшим.  
Мариз неуверенно подошла ближе.  
— Здравствуй, Макс, — ласково сказала она.  
Макс смущённо уткнулся носом Алеку в шею, спрятав лицо, но при этом довольно захихикал.  
— Ты ему понравилась, — уверил её Алек.  
— У Макса любовь к темноволосым, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Ну или только к темноволосым Лайтвудам, потому что Рафаэль всё ещё в немилости.  
Алек закатил глаза.  
— Радж ему тоже не нравится, — напомнил он. — И этого стоило ожидать. Потому что мы, Лайтвуды, круче всех, да, Макс?  
— Лек! — Макс слюняво поцеловал его в щёку, и выражение лица Мариз смягчилось.  
— Максвелл-старший потребовал, чтобы я привезла фотографию его тёзки, — сказала она. — Поэтому… Магнус, можешь встать рядом с Алеком?  
Магнус удивлённо моргнул.  
— Конечно? — скорее спросил он, и у Алека словно камень упал с души. Потому что Мариз не просто сказала, что постарается, она и правда попыталась их принять.  
Магнус подошёл ближе, и Алек не удержался — притянул его к себе под бок, положив ладонь на плечо. Магнус поднял на него глаза, и именно тогда Мариз сделала первый снимок, самый его любимый. На нём они с Магнусом смотрели друг на друга, а Макс широко улыбался в объектив камеры.  
Первый их снимок из множества других. 


End file.
